


Longing

by leviphiliac



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bittersweet, Bottom Eren Yeager, Ereri Week 2019, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-31 02:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviphiliac/pseuds/leviphiliac
Summary: Levi has many sleepless nights, this one may not be so bad.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Eren/Levi Week 2019 - Sep. 26: Longing  
It'll also probably go on my canonverse series. I'm so sorry, I couldn't come up with a title so I used the prompt instead.

Levi rolls around in the dark. It's been long since he's stopped fooling himself that he's beyond such things. He opens his eyes, looking at the chair by the door. He knows if he sits down on it, sleep will come almost instantly. It is what he's most used to.

But lately, all he wants from his nights is at least a little bit of comfort. And no dreams. The comfort he can get from the almost too soft mattress and the silence that surrounds him. He doesn't have much luck regarding the dreams, though.

Eren is in almost all of them, and this only serves to worsen his mood during the day.

It's been so long.

He rolls around some more, sighing and closing his eyes, hoping sleep will take him soon.

He has no idea how much time has passed when he sees the figure by the door. There's no moon tonight, and the stars alone aren't enough to tell him who it is.

But he knows. No matter how long it's been, no matter how much he's changed.

"Hey, Captain."

Eren approaches the bed slowly, as if he's afraid if he startles Levi, he'll jump out the window or something like that.

"Eren, where--"

"Please, Levi. Please. I don't wanna talk. I just want to see you."

He puts a knee on the bed, and when Levi doesn't protest, he reaches a hand to touch his face. He's close enough now that Levi can properly see him. He's really changed so much, but the tears in his eyes still belong to his Eren.

Eren leans down and kisses his temple, then his right eye, and his cheek. "I'm so, so sorry."

Levi begins to shake his head, raising an arm to touch Eren, but immediately regrets it when the look in Eren's eyes becomes even more pained. Fuck. He'd forgotten.

But Eren just takes his hand and kisses it too. "Please. Forgive me. Shit. I really don't--"

"Eren, I…" He can't hold back anymore, and brings his arms around Eren, pulling him down. He holds him tight for a long time. His heart still hurts. Even with Eren here, back in his arms, his heart still hurts.

When Eren raises his head, his tears have dried, but he still looks so miserable, eyes unmoving from Levi's face. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. If I had-- if I…"

"Eren. I thought you said you didn't want to talk." Levi doesn't move. Doesn't matter how much he just wants to burrow himself into Eren and never leave again. He can't. He doesn't even know if Eren still feels the same, if he still wants him.

But then Eren kisses him hard, rolling them over so Levi's on top of him. "Take off your clothes. Please. I need to see you."

Levi runs a hand up Eren's chest, landing it on his face. "I need to see you too."

In a matter of seconds, there's not a single layer of fabric between them anymore, and neither can speak, both too enthralled by a sight they never thought they'd see again.

Eren raises his head and kisses Levi, softly this time, running his fingers through his undercut, letting Levi suck on his tongue. Levi's hands travel down now, caressing Eren's chest and stomach, one closing around Eren's cock and stroking slowly. The other goes further down on instinct, and he stops himself before he can grunt in frustration.

Eren stills under him, schooling his face because he doesn't want to show Levi that pained expression anymore. "Let… let me." He begins to sit up, but Levi pushes him back down.

"Shh. I can do it. Is this still how you want it?" Eren nods, and he stops stroking him, bringing his unharmed hand to Eren's entrance. He's tight, tighter than Levi remembered. But it really has been so long.

He fingers Eren slowly, and Eren loosens up almost immediately, pushing his hand away. "I want you so much. Please. I can't wait anymore."

Levi nods, and Eren licks his own palm to stroke him. He almost crumbles at the touch, sighing long but silently as Eren opens his legs farther and pulls him down.

Except… this is really not going to work when Levi can barely reach to kiss him. "You grew too damn much. Are you sure you're not transformed right now?"

Eren smiles softly and rolls them over again, straddling Levi. "It's a good thing I remember you like it like this." He takes Levi's cock in hand and guides it inside slowly, biting his lips to keep the noises to a minimum. But when he moves, and Levi starts rubbing against that spot inside, he knows it's useless.

"Come here, Eren." Eren leans down and kisses him, loving the way Levi's hands lose themselves in his hair. He's the one sucking on Levi's tongue now, moaning his pleasure into his mouth as he moves his hips slowly but surely, just the way he knows Levi likes it.

Levi wants to tell Eren how much he's missed him. He wants to tell Eren so many things, but when Eren stops kissing him, the only thing that comes out is a soft spoken order. "Roll over."

Eren does so promptly. Levi's favorite position might be when Eren rides him, but his is this. He loves how deep Levi can go when he's on all fours, loves giving him total control like that, loves submitting to the love of his life like that.

Levi enters him again, hips moving faster, fucking Eren the way Eren loves to be fucked. Hard. Deep. Fast. And Eren moans his name, louder with every thrust to show his appreciation.

It's not going to last much. He's missed Eren for so long, refusing to touch himself unless the need got too big. Electric heat surges in his body and he enjoys that sweet fall, a silent scream dripping from his lips. He remains deep inside Eren for a moment, until the light behind his eyes starts to fade away. Then he turns Eren over again and sees that he's close too. He gets two fingers inside him, thrusting them hard and fast. And when he gets Eren's cock in his mouth, Eren moans in surprise, lifting his head from the pillow to watch.

He's breathing hard, transfixed by the scene between his legs. Before long, he feels it, just in time to warn him. "Levi… that's enough, I'm…" He starts to sit up, but Levi pushes his stomach with his mangled up hand, looking him in the eye. He only ever swallows Eren's come when he's really worked up and right now, even if he's already came, he's more worked up than ever.

Eren shouts his climax between gritted teeth, and Levi doesn't waste a single drop, licking up his chest and kissing his nipples before settling on his neck. With arms around each other, both lovers fall asleep without another word.

He's not really surprised to wake up alone. The cold space beside him in bed makes him wonder for a moment if it wasn't just another dream. But he can still taste Eren on his tongue.

He knew Eren wasn't done, wasn't really back. He sounded too apologetic, too hurried. But as he gets up to watch the sun rising from his window, he smiles. He'll wait forever for Eren if he has to. Can't wait to start missing him again, because he knows next time, the reunion will be for good.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got home from work a couple hours ago and wrote this. Usually I read my stuff at least 10 times before posting, but this time I only read the once. Let me know if there are mistakes so I can fix them. Also please consider leaving kudos or a comment if you enjoyed it. Thanks!


End file.
